We Build Then We Break
by alleycat2435
Summary: Chap 9& 10 are up- Alex Singer had finally taken revenge on the demon that caused her mothers death. Now she has decided to move back in with her father, Bobby, and take a break from hunting. That was until the Winchester brothers showed up on their step
1. Prolouge

We Build Then We Break

Prologue

The last four months have been the hardest thing Alex Singer has have to go through. She's always wondered why when things are going so perfect and you couldn't have asked for anything more out of life; the most horrible thing happens to take all that way from you. Losing the one you love is like day after day drowning in an endless pool of sadness with nowhere to go; your paralyzed.

Sam and Alex have tried everything imaginable to bring him back, but nothing has worked. No demon would make a deal, no spell or any source of witchcraft has brought him back. But they still refuse to give up; this couldn't be the end.

Alex has spent endless days lying on her bed, reading through almost all her fathers books hoping she missed something. While trying her best to concentrate on the page, she heard a commotion downstairs.

"Dad, what's going on down there?" She asked but got no response.

She headed down the stairs to the kitchen to where she heard her father's voice, along with a somewhat familiar voice.

"Bobby, it's really me." The oh-so familiar voice keeps telling her father.

As she turned the corner to enter the kitchen and looked at the guest in their home, the breath was knocked out of her. Those green eyes, those perfect lips. This had to be a dream; there was no other explanation.

"Dean."

_Where The Story Ends (Or Has It Just Begun) (The Fray)_


	2. Chapter 1

Dont own Supernatural, but I do Alex.

The songs at the end of each chapter were the songs that were playing when I finished each chapter. I have to listen to my music in order to right. Hope you guys like it :)

Chap 1

Being the daughter of a hunter has its ups and downs. But being the daughter of Bobby Singer is on a whole other level. Things weren't easy growing up. Alex had to live with the death

of her mother at the hands of her father (that didn't go over so well), the late nights of her father researching monster she thought were only in nightmares. Once Bobby learned the

ropes of being a hunter he taught them to his only child, refusing for her to be the next targt; reading up on as much lore as possible because you didn't know what creature you would

run into tomorrow or even the next day, learning how to defend herself against the supernatural with hand to hand combat or target practice with guns she never knew existed. Before

Alex knew it their home became a refuge for fellow hunters; it turned into a business.

At times Alex felt like a total outcast. People would make fun of her in school because she knew more about guns and cars then the new boy bands or how to put on make-up. The only

perk of the job was saving as many people as you can and lets not forget the Winchesters. It seemed as if Alex has known the boys forever, but once they got older they had lost touch.

Now at the age of 24, its been about 8 years since Alex has heard from Sam and Dean Winchester.

When Alex turned 18, she went out on her own into the supernatural world. She was determined to find and kill the demon that caused the death of her mother. She researched and

asked around for information (from other hunters and even demons) regarding the demon that possessed her mother. For the past 6 years thats the only thing that was on her mind.

Around 2 months ago Alex got a lead on the demon and followed it all the way to Vermont. The demon was possessing another girls mother when she found it. Using the knowledge and

skills her father taught her, she trapped and sent that SOB back to hell and even saved the mother's life. At that moment in time it felt like the weight on her shoulders had been lifted

and was free to live her life again.

Alex took a break from hunting and spent some time with her father. Life was nice and peaceful, nothing to worry about. She helped her father run the salvage yard and she took up

remodeling a car for herself: a 1969 Chevy Camaro, or least thats what it looked like to Alex. Once she finishes it, it will more priceless than the day it was made. She had everything

planned out, but things were about to change. The Winchester brothers showed up at their door.

_Crashed (Daughtry)_


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Alex awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She leaned over and read the clock: 6:00 a.m. As soon as she saw the time, she turned right back over and tried her best to go back

asleep. There was really no reasons to be getting up this early; living with her father had it's perks.

The sound of her father in the kitchen making breakfast finally awakened Alex. Along with the clanking of the pots and pans, she was pretty sure she heard music playing as well. A smile

came to her face as she thought back to the times when she was younger. Every Sunday morning, Bobby would come and entrust her help with making breakfast. Alex couldn't have been

more that 7 or 8 when she learned how to cook for herself. Being the only female in the house, she felt it was her duty to pick up on the things her mother had once done. Her favorite

breakfast was 2 hard eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and home made biscuits with butter and honey. Hoping thats what her father had made for her this morning, Alex made her way

downstairs, still in her pajamas.

Was that _Earth, Wind, and Fire, "September" _her father was listening to? Alex walked into the kitchen to find her father in his famous apron, dancing around the kitchen holding a spatula.

Yes, that was in fact Earth, Wind and Fire.

Bobby turned around to find his daughter staring at him with the biggest grin on her face. It seemed like just yesterday, she was helping him fix breakfast in her pigtails. He had wished

with all his heart that she didn't have to know about all that evil in the. He could tell in her face that it had taken its toll on her.

"Come on over here and dance with your father," Bobby motioned Alex with his spatula.

Alex gladly excepted and danced her way to her father. They both held nothing back when they sang "September".

_Do you remember the 21__st__ night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders? While chasing the clouds away. Ba-de-ya, say do you remember, Ba-de-ya dancing in September, Ba-_

_de-ya never was a cloudy day. _

They repeated the song as many times as they wanted while continuing dancing around the kitchen while eating their breakfast. Over the music, they couldn't hear to rolling of the 1967

Chevy Impala's engine pull into their driveway.

While getting out of the impala, Dean could hear music blaring from inside of Bobby's house. Since when did Bobby start blaring music? And since when did Bobby start listening to Earth,

Wind and Fire? These thoughts were running through Dean's mind as he knocked on the door for the third time. Almost giving up and just walking right in, the door finally opened

revealing a very out of breath Bobby with an apron on.

"Bobby, how's it going?" the eldest Winchester spoke while surveying the living room, still wondering what was up with Bobby.

"Boys, this is a pleasant surprise. Come on in."

Sam and Dean walked in the house. Looking around the home, both their eyes fell upon the kitchen to where a girl was still singing aloud and dancing to the music. Sam finally broke the

silence and turned to Bobby.

"Looks like you have a visitor. We'll come back later." Sam said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Na, you guys remember Alex, don't ya? It's been a while. She's decided to move back in for a little while, Takin' a little break." Bobby said while motioning for the boys to come into the

kitchen.

Alex heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. She turned around to see her father leading in two guys. She had to take a double look, when she recognized who the guys were.

"Look who it is. Little Alex Singer, whose not so little anymore," Dean said with his always cocky grin.

Alex was taken aback by seeing the guys. They had grown up since the last time she saw them, especially Sam, and got a lot cuter. Composing herself from the shock, she went up to

give them both a hug.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could still kick your ass." Alex said as she gave Dean a hug, holding on a little longer than she anticipated. She always had a small crush on the eldest Winchester,

but Alex knew that she would never have a chance. He was the "bad boy" and knew her father would never approve.

"So whats with the pleasant surprise?" Bobby said while turning the music off and setting down at the kitchen table. Alex cleared the table to make room for the guys to talk. She went to

the sink to was the dirty dishes, trying her best to no listen to their conversation.

"Well, we've been on this hunt for a while know and have no idea where to go from here," Sam said while taking his hands and brushing it through his hair; a sign of defeat.

They continued talking for a while longer and her father said that believe that they were hunting a gjinn. Alex had only heard the lore about gjinns and found them very interesting. She

couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. After much debate, Alex decided to ask if she could come along for the hunt with the boys.

"So, what do you guys think? Alex said while looking at each of the men in the room.

"I thought you were taking a break from hunting." Bobby's face was now not as cheerier as it was earlier that morning.

"Well, yeah. But this, I can't pass up. I mean its a freakin gjinn. Guys what do you think?" Trying her best to give her puppy dog eyes, Alex stared at the Winchester brothers.

Both brothers eventually cracked and Alex ran upstairs to get ready and to pack a few things. On her way back down the stairs, she heard her father giving each brother a stern talking

to.

"If anything happens to her, you both will answer to me." No smile was visible on Bobby's face.

Dean and Sam both nodded and headed out the door to the Impala. Alex gave her father a peck on the cheek and got into the back seat of the Impala. This was going to be an

interesting journey, Alex thought as they peeled out of the driveway.

_Papa Was A Rolling Stone_ (The Temptations)

* * *

Let me know what you guys think about it so far. Thanks so much for reading my story :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The beginning of this story is going to be set during the middle of the 2nd season. Some of the future chapters will be out of order than those in the season. Once they are written you'll get a better understanding. Reviews please :)**

Chapter 3

Dean couldn't help but notice Alex in his rear view mirror. It's been a while since he had seen or talked to her, but she had grown into a very beautiful woman. Her long dark hair was oneof her best features, but nothing could be compared to her eyes; they were so blue it felt like he was looking into an endless ocean, easily captivating. She wasn't anything like the women he's been with; some sex crazed girls just wanting a one night stand, which was fine with Dean. With those girls there was no chance of getting attached and no chance of everseeing them again. Sammy, on the other hand, was more likely to get attached. The "damsels in distress" were always following him around. But, Dean was a different story. Who will be the girl to finally tame the oldest Winchester?

Alex noticed Dean's slight glances in the mirror and they made her quite giddy. Every once in a while she would lean up and ask them some questions about what they have been doing for the last couple of years. Sam told his story about going to college and losing his girlfriend, Jessica, to the YED. Dean, on the other hand wouldn't talk much, he left the story telling to Sam. Sam continued telling what they have been doing when he finally mentioned their father. Alex had heard from her father that John Winchester had died saving Dean. During that time she was doing a hunt up in Washington and tried to call his but would get no answer. It had been a couple of months since John's death but Alex could tell by the look on Dean's face, as Sam talked about their father, that he wasn't quite over it yet.

Alex and the guys arrived in the small town of Walnut Grove, Minnesota early that next morning. They had driven all day and night taking turns driving. They found a cheep motel but there was only one available room at the moment. Alex walked in the room and quickly claimed one of the beds and laid down, tired from the long drive. Sam got out his computer to research some local spots that could be the Gjinns hideout, while Dean got out his guns and began cleaning them, waiting for Sam to find something useful.

"O.k. I think I have found a couple of possibilities. We should probably get started. I have a list of people that have recently disappeared, maybe talking to their families about their last whereabouts will help us narrow down the places," Sam said will handing both Alex and Dean a list of names. 'I'll take the people who are in town, that way you guys can take the car to the ones who live outside of town."

Dean and Alex went to about 6 places and found the same information from all 6 families: their loved one was last seen around the warehouses that was close to the lake in town.

"Hey, you were pretty good pretending to be an FBI, Agent Young," Dean said while winking at Alex.

"Thanks. I've had lots of practice and had a great teacher. You weren't so bad yourself Agent Bonham. So I guess I'll call Sam and see if he found out anything," Alex said while dialing Sam's number.

"Hey, Sam. So have you found out anything."

Dean was amazed at how good Alex was at being a hunter. Of course, he expected nothing less from Bobby Singers daughter. When he looked at her, he could see the girl version of himself. Although she would never admit to it, he could tell that losing her mother and seeking revenge on the demon had turned her into a damn good hunter. That they had in common.

"Great. We will meet you there then. Bye." "O.k. so Sam said the victims family said the exact same thing: they were last seen by the warehouse by the lake. Sam said he would met us there."

Alex and Dean had made it to the warehouse before Sam, so they got their weapons ready, along with the silver knife and the lambs blood. From the looks of the warehouse they were going to have to split up in order to find this thing tonight.

They entered the building. Sam went right and Alex and Dean went left.

"You know if we split up we will cover more ground," Alex told Dean a little irritated that he was trying to protect her.

"I told you dad that nothing was going to happen to you, so your staying with me." Dean replied fully aware that she could take care of herself, but if something did happen to her Bobby would have his head.

"Come on. I will call you if something happens. Promise."

Dean turns around to see Alex using her powerful blue eyes to mesmerize him into letting her go on her own, It was working quite well. "Fine. You get 20 minutes and then I am coming to find you."

"Thanks. See you later," Alex said while strutting off down the corridor and turning down another dark hallway. Dean immediately regretted his decision.

It was about 10:00 pm and there was still no sign of the Gjinn. Alex was getting ready to turn and go back to find Dean, when she saw something move in the room up ahead. She slowly drew the knife out and quickly entered the room without making a noise. When she entered the room, her breath caught in her throat. In front of her was a young girl hanging from the ceiling. Her complexion was pasty white and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Deans number. But before she could even say a word she was knocked in the head from behind. Alex fell to the floor and the knife flew across the room. Alex wasn't knocked out, so she scrambled to try to get the knife. Her attacker was faster. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her up against the wall. Alex tried her best to reach for her gun hoping it would somehow hurt the creature. His hand reached for her forehead as a blue light erupted from his palm.

"DEAN," was the last thing Alex could say before everything went dark.

_Ball Breaker (ACDC)_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mommy, Daddy wake up."

Alex gradually opened her eyes to the voice of a little boy yelling wake up, while jumping on her bed.

"Sammy, stop jumping." said a very familiar, deep voice.

Alex felt a hand over her waist and turned over to see Dean laying beside her on the bed, with a little boy standing on the other side of Dean jumping on the bed. The little boy looked so much like Dean; his bright green eyes, light brown hair, cheeky smile and freckles. All Alex could do was stare at the two. Dean lifted his arm off of Alex and grabbed the little boy and began tickling him. The brightness in Deans eyes showed her that this little boy was the most important thing in the world and she couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Come on mommy. Grandpa,Grandma, Papaw, Mamaw and Uncle Sam are coming today. You need to get up," the little boy said while jumping over into Alex's lap. Mommy? Was this little boy calling her mommy? That's not possible. How could Alex be his mother ? The last thing she remembered was hunting down the Gjinn, not getting married and having children.

"Come on buddy, let mommy sleep in for a while," Dean said while leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. The little boy come over to do the same as his father. He gave a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Love you mommy."

The boys left the room and Alex was left to ponder what was going on. The Gjinn? Alex could remember seeing a bright blue light and then she woke up here. The lore says that they can make your wishes come true. Alex looked down at her left hand and found a wedding band. She was married to Dean? Was that her deepest desire; a life without hunting, married to Dean Winchester and having his children? That life seemed impossible to have but there she was. The only thing Alex could think of was to call her father.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad. How's it going?"

"Well, we were getting ready to head to your house." We? Who was coming with Bobby to her house? Alex let it go for now, wanting to know if Gjinns could actually grant wishes.

"Great. I have a question for you though. What do you know about Gjinns?

"Gin. Are you drinking gin?"

"What? No, I am not drinking gin. You know what never mind. Can't wait for you to get here. See you in a little while." Alex hung up the phone with still no information on Gjinns.

Alex headed to the master bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for what the day would bring. On the way to the bathroom, Alex glanced around and saw some pictures on the dresser. One was of her and Dean together, another was apparently on the day Sammy was born and the other was the three of them together on the beach. The date on the picture with baby Sammy was dated today, 4 years ago. Today must be his birthday, which is why everyone was coming to the house. She put on some fresh clothes and headed downstairs to where the boys were.

Alex found them outside playing baseball. Sammy was holding a small bat, while Dean was teaching him how to hold it properly. He threw the ball and to her amazement Sammy hit it. The smile on his face when the baseball met the bat will be something she'd never forget.

"Did you see me hit it, mommy?"

"I did honey. Great job." Sammy ran over to give Alex a hug. She held on a little longer, wanting this life to never end. "So, today is your birthday, are you excited?

"Yeah. I can't wait to open my presents and to see everyone, especially Uncle Sam." Alex hadn't considered Sam until he was mentioned. What kind of life was he living now?

"Well everyone should be getting her pretty soon. How about we go make your birthday cake?"

"Awesome. Come on Dad. I get to help mom make my cake." Sammy said while running into the kitchen to get started making his cake.

Dean approached and pulled Alex into his chest. "Your an awesome mom."

"And your an awesome dad."

He placed his hands gently on her face and brought her closer for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex said meaning it more than anything. She grabbed his hand and they both entered the kitchen to where Sammy was sitting on the counter waiting for his mother to come and make his cake.

Alex noticed a note on the refrigerator that said Sammy's birthday party was going to be at 1 o'clock. The clock now showed that it was 11:00. Alex sent Dean to start the grill, while her and Sammy fixed his birthday cake.

By the time the cake was in the oven, Sammy was in need of new clothes. Alex wiped him off and headed upstairs to change his clothes. She let Sammy lead the way because had no idea which room was his. He ran into his room and jumped on the bed. Alex walked into the little boys room and it was a typical little boys room; there was toys and all sorts of sports paraphernalia everywhere. Alex stood there in the middle of his room taking everything about this little boy in, not wanting to forget anything.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" This brought Alex back to reality.

"Nothing honey. Mommy was just thinking about how much she loves you," Alex went over a picked the little boy up and cradled him in his arms. Sammy wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a hug. In the short amount of time Alex has known this little boy, she has so much love for him that it hurts her to think that this life my not even be real. Alex knelt down and placed Sammy on the floor and looked into his bright green eyes for a minute longer and then went to his closet to get him some clean clothes.

While she was helping him into his clothes, Alex heard the doorbell ring. Sammy hurried with his clothes and ran down the stairs, followed by Alex. He opened the door and ran into the arms of John Winchester.

"Papaw, you made it," Sammy said while hugging John like he never wanted to let go.

"Of course buddy, I wouldn't miss your birthday for nothing."

John stepped into the house followed by his wife Mary. Alex only heard stories about Sam and Dean's mother from her father and the boys. She was a very beautiful woman and Alex saw where the boys got their beautiful smiles. Dean came in from the back porch and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and shook his fathers hand. Alex was still in complete shock that both his parents were still alive. This truly was a wonderful life. Dean still had both his parents alive and together they had a son. What more could they have asked for?

The boys decided to go outside, while Alex and Mary stayed in the kitchen getting the food ready. The cake was soon finished and Alex put chocolate icing on it; Sammy's favorite. She called Sammy in to put sprinkles and his candles on the cake. The doorbell chimed again and Sammy yet again went to open the door. His Uncle Sam was finally here. Alex went to great them and discovered that Sam was with a woman, she assumed was Jessica. From the looks of things, Sam and Jessica were expecting their first child.

As Alex was closing the door, she saw her father's Chevelle pull into the driveway. He got out of the drivers seat and waited for his passenger to get out as well. As the two got closer, Alex realized who the other person was. It had been years since she had seen her. But Alex would never forget that face; the face of her mother.

_Dance With The Devil (Breaking Benjamin)_

**A/N As you guys can tell I am a Dean girl. Sorry to all the Sam girls reading this (or dudes). Thanks for reading and please leave reviews and any comments or ideas you think I need to include in the story:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I posted a chapter. It's been finals week. So hopefully I can start posting new chapters sooner now. I hope you enjoy this chapter**. **Please review and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 5

Mom." Alex was mesmerized by how wonderful and young her mother looks; she looks like she did the last time Alex had seen her. Her parents made their way up the drive. As Alex was awaiting an embrace from her parents, out of the corner of her eye she saw a young girl standing in the middle of the road. Realizing that a car was coming, Alex ran to tell the girl to get out of the way. As Alex approached the end of the driveway, the girl was already gone. Wondering if she had truly lost her mind, Alex ran back up to the house.

"Alex, honey is everything ok?" Her mother asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, everything is perfect now. I just thought I saw someone I knew," Alex said while embracing her mother into a hug that she has been dying to give her for the last 18 years. 'Come on lets go in the house."

Returning back into the air conditioned house, Alex took a look around the room filled with all of her family. She had both of her parents and so did Dean. Sammy was growing up to know his aunt and uncle as well as both sets of grandparents. This life was more than anyone could ever ask for; things were perfect.

Alex's mother and Mary helped get the table set for Sammy's birthday. The food and table was all ready. The only thing left to do was to get the guys to come in and get settled. Alex went to the back porch to gather the men to get them inside. Seeing her father with John, Sam and Dean made Alex just want them to enjoy the moment; no worrying about the next hunt or having to risk their lives.

"Come on guys, dinners ready." As Alex ushered the guys into the kitchen, she saw the same girl again in the wooded area behind the house. Realizing Alex was staring off into the woods, Dean came back to get her attention.

"What are you looking at? " He said pulling her back to reality.

"Oh, I just thought I saw something. It was nothing. Let's go eat," Alex said trying to hide her uncertainty, as she pulled Dean into the house with her.

While eating dinner, Alex found out information about herself that she never knew. Apparently she was a teacher at the local high school and she and Dean were Sammy's baseball coaches. Dean and his father owned a garage in town and Sam was opening his own law firm in town as well. Jessica was due in less than a month and they were having a boy as well. Nothing but good things were happening to her family; something that Alex was not used to and she didn't know how to feel about it. This was her wish; for her family to be safe and happy. Was it possible that the Djinn did have the power to make your dreams come true? Alex hoped with all her heart that it was true and that she didn't have to go back to the life of hurt and hunting.

"Mommy is it time to have cake and open my presents yet?" said a little voice that brought Alex back.

"Sure buddy," Alex replied as she got up to bring Sammy's birthday cake over, along with 4 candles. She lit the candles and started singing "Happy Birthday" to Sammy. Dean came and put an arm around her shoulders while pictures were being taken of Sammy blowing out his candles.

"He's growing up to fast," Dean said while watching his son blow out the candles a second time thanks to his Uncle Sam.

"I know," Alex replied. She began to cry realizing that she has only known this little boy for few hours and yet it feels like he's been a part of her life forever. Dean bent down to kiss away her tears.

"Mom, it's time for my presents," Sammy said with chocolate cake all over his face. Alex quickly wiped away the last of her tears and went to bring Sammy his gifts.

The table was covered with gifts and it took Sammy no time to open them all. Alex had to remind him to say thank you to everyone who got him a gift before he ran outside to play with the new glove and bat his Papaw Winchester got him.

"Come on dad, let's go play ball," Sammy said while pulling on his father's hand.

"OK buddy. I'm coming, "Dean said while turning to give Alex one of his smiles that always made her go weak in the knees.

The women cleaned up the kitchen before heading outside with everyone else to watch Sammy play with his new birthday gifts. After a couple hours of playing baseball and with the sky growing darker, Sammy was ready to call it a night. He jumped into Alex's lap and quickly fell asleep. The guys continue to play baseball; Alex realized just how young at heart they truly were. John and Mary decided to head back home and reminded Alex of Sunday lunch at their house after church. Since Alex's parents lived so far away, they and Sam and Jessica were staying at their house that night.

Everyone began to retire to bed, so Dean picked a still sleeping Sammy up and he and Alex took him up to bed. They tucked him into bed and they both kissed him goodnight. As they were leaving his room, Sammy sat up in bed.

"Mom, can you sleep with me for a little while?" He asked still half asleep.

Alex turned to Dean and told him that she was would be to bed in a while and headed back to lie down beside Sam until he fell asleep again. Alex got under the covers and felt his little body snuggle closer to her. She stroked his face and hummed a soothing song that sent him off into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. Alex stayed a little longer than she anticipated; wanting to remember his face and touch in case something happened and she didn't wake up here in the morning. She quickly and quietly got out of Sammy's bed and took another look at his sleeping figure before closing the door and heading back to her and Dean's room.

She walked the hallway to her room when she heard the TV downstairs. Not remembering the TV being in, Alex headed downstairs to turn it off. The news station was on and it was telling a story about plane crash that had happened a year ago today. As Alex got closer and heard the flight number, she recalled her father talking about how Sam and Dean had stopped that plane from crashing. The news station explained that there were no survivors from the crash. But they had stopped that plane from crashing and they saved those people. Alex began to wonder about the people that she had saved while she was on hunts. She went to the computer in the living room and began searching the names of the people she had saved. The family that she had saved from a vampire attack in Colorado had died. The little girl she saved from a spirit had also died, along with countless others. Alex finally decided to turn the computer and TV off and go up to bed.

When she retired to her room, she found Dean sound asleep. Smiling to herself at his shallow snoring, she got into bed and snuggled close to him. Alex tried her best to go to sleep, but the thought of all those people that she had saved that were dead in this reality kept her from achieving that. She lay in bed for a long time trying to decide what she should do. Was killing the Djinn worth losing her family? Was the reality even real or did the Djinn drug her and made her believe that this was her life? After what seemed like forever, Alex decided that she would find the djinn herself and found some answers.

Alex quietly got up and got ready to head out. She placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips and headed to Sammy's room. She peeked her head in his room and found him still sleeping. She walked over to his bed and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"No matter what happens, I love you and will never forget you," Alex whispered hoping that Sammy knew it.

Alex headed downstairs to the kitchen to get the things she would need. As she was gathering up the things into a bag, Alex heard footsteps enter the kitchen. She looked up to see her mother standing and looking at her.

"Honey, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" she asked still in her pajamas.

"Mom…..." Alex had no idea how she was going to explain herself. The only thing she could do was to tell a lie; knowing her mother would never understand the truth. "Yeah, I have to go somewhere and I am leaving early so I am packing some snacks. I should be back sometime tomorrow."

"Alex. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth," Alex couldn't stand lying to her mother anymore, so she turned and headed toward the door, when her mother stopped her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Before Alex could object her mother headed to her room and returned a few minutes later dressed and ready to go. Alex was surprised at her mother's behavior, so she shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door with her mother following behind her.

On the way to the warehouse, which was a good 5 hours, Alex told her mother what she was doing and hoped that she didn't think she was crazy. Her mother didn't have much to say after that. They finally arrived at the warehouse and Alex's mother attempted again to get Alex back in the car and head back home to her husband and son. Wanting nothing more that to do that, Alex hesitated.

"Mom, I know you must think I am crazy, but I have to do this," Alex said and headed into the warehouse. Her mother followed her despite her skepticism. Alex headed straight to where she last saw the djinn and she finally remembered the girl that she had been seeing. It was the girl she had been trying to save before the Djinn came in and attacked her. Seeing the girl tied up with tubes coming out of her body, Alex realized that this was no dream world. She was probably tied up somewhere in this warehouse just like this girl.

"The poor girl. What happened to her? Alex we better get out of here and get her some help," Alex turned to see that her mother was right behind her. As she turned to look at her mother, she saw the shadow of the djinn approaching the room. She quickly grabbed her mother and ran to hide behind some boxes that were in the room.

The DGjinn came in and up to the girl that was tied up. He pulled one of the tubes out of the girl and began drinking the blood that was being pulled from her body. She began to wake up from her deep sleep and he quickly brought his hand to her head. As he did this, a blue light came from his hand and the girl quickly fell back into a deep sleep. The djinn then left the room and Alex got up to follow it.

"Mom you stay here and do not move until I come back. I am going to kill that SOB. I knew this reality wasn't real," Alex began to head out the door when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Honey why did you come here? I thought you were happy, "Alex's mother got up from hiding and grabbed Alex's hands into hers. At that moment, Alex saw the rest of her family emerge from the shadows. "You don't have to do this. You can stay here with us and live the life that you have always wanted."

Alex looked her mother in the eyes finally understanding what was happening. "I want to stay so bad, but I'll die if I do."

"But it will feel like a lifetime." Alex's father stepped up to her to encourage her to stay as well.

Dean approached her carrying Sammy in his arms. That moment, Alex broke down wanting nothing more than to stay with him and her son. "We can have the family you've always wanted. Have more kids and grow old together."

"Come on and stay with us mommy," Sammy said while reaching for Alex to pick him up. Alex reached out to embrace her son and buried her face into his hair. If only she could take this little boy with her. She placed Sammy back down and stepped back looking at her family. John and Mary, Sam and Jessica, her father and mother and Dean and Sammy were all awaiting to hear what she had to say.

"I do want to stay with you, but I can't. I love you all and I prayed to God hoping that this life is real, but it's not. I'm sorry." And with that, Alex took the knife that she had brought with her and placed in to her stomach. She prayed that his would work; if it didn't she hoped that there were hospitals in this reality. With all of her strength, she stabbed the knife into her stomach, waiting what would come.

_**Iris (The Goo Goo Dolls)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so long. I just kept going with the story and didn't want to stop, afraid I would forget something. Thanks so much for reading my story and please leave any comments about the story in general or the chapter. **

Chapter 6

"Alex, wake up!! Come on.'

Alex could hear someone yelling her name, but didn't have the strength to open her eyes. She recognized the voice: it was Dean's. Alex could feel her hands tied above her head and she struggled to break free. It felt like she had been drained of all her energy.

Dean cupped Alex's face in his hands trying his best to get her to wake up.

"Dean, is that you?" Alex whispered used all of the energy she had.

Relief filled Dean as he tried his best to hold Alex up as he cut the rope that was holding her up. "Yeah, it's me. Hold on. I'll get you down." At that moment, Sam entered the room and helped Dean get Alex down.

"What happened to her?"

"The djinn must have got to her. She called me and I heard scuffling and then nothing. He must have put her under a spell or something. Damn it. I shouldn't have let her go by herself," Dean began beating himself up for letting Alex go by herself.

"Dean, she's fine. Let's get her out of here before it comes back," Sam tried his best to take Dean's mind off of Alex, knowing he would continue beating himself up about it.

As Dean began to help Alex get up on her feet, the Djinn came into the room unnoticed. He attacked Sam first, knocking him into the nearby wall and knocking him out. Dean picked up Alex and carried her out into the hallway to keep her out of harms way and went back to help Sam. He jumped the Djinn from behind, but it was faster than he expected. The DGjinn had turned around and grabbed Dean by the neck stopping him going after his (lamb's) blood soaked knife. Sam still laid slumped by the wall, being no help for Dean. Feeling the room growing dimmer and dimmer, Dean thought he would be next to be put under the Djinns spell, until he noticed the Djinns grip on him getting looser. Alex was standing behind the djinn. She had used her regaining strength to stab the it with the knife dipped in lamb's blood.

The djinn feel to the floor finally defeated and so did Alex. She had debated on whether to kill the creature or not. Her greatest wish had came true but it had almost cost her, her life. Alex began to cry as she realized that dream life was no longer possible. She would never get to see her mother again and Dean and Sam would never see their parents either. Alex felt defeated and it was going to hurt to move on.

Dean knelt down in front of Alex, wondering why she was crying. He said nothing and embraced her and let her cry into his chest hoping to ease her pain. Sam had finally got up from the floor and headed towards them. Dean helped Alex stand and all three made their way back to the Impala. They had made an anonymous call about someone being in the warehouse. The ride back to the hotel was a silent one. The boys, letting Alex have her spaced, wondered what had happened to her.

When they arrived back to the hotel, Alex had regained some of her energy and was able to get herself out of the car and into the room without any help. She grabbed some clean clothes and headed straight to the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom, she took a look in the mirror; she was awe struck at the person who was looking back at her. This girl looked like a ghost; there were dark circles under her eyes, her complexion was pasty white and there was a bruise on her neck where the tube had been placed to drain her blood. Alex shed her dirty clothes and turned on the shower. She stepped under the hot water and tried her best to wash away all that had happened that night. Nothing was helping Alex to get rid of the thoughts of her dream world. She eventually gave up and got out of the shower, dried off and put her clean clothes on. She took another look at herself in the mirror. She looked a little better than she had before, but there were still dark circles under her eyes. No longer caring about what she looked like, she took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was worried about Alex. She had said nothing on the drive back and said nothing when they had returned to the hotel. Each time he looked at her, she looked to be on the verge of crying. He had heard the stories of how, if under the spell of the djinn they granted you any wish that you wanted to come true. Is that what had happened to Alex? Was she under it's spell and her greatest wish had come true? Dean continued to ponder until Alex came out of the bathroom. She looked better, but Dean could tell that something still wasn't right.

Alex found the guys sitting on the beds waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. They both stood as she walked to sit on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam came up and grabbed Alex by the shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"I feel better now. Thanks for asking." Realizing that her stomach was empty, Alex let it be known that she was hungry.

"I'll go and get you something to eat." Dean volunteered to go to the diner next door to get her something to eat, considering she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Don't forget the pie," Alex tried her best to try and hide the way she was truly feeling by joking with the guys

"I never forget the pie." With his cheeky smile, Dean was off to the diner. This left Alex and Sam alone in the hotel room.

Sam had been wondering what had happened to Alex but didn't know how to come about asking her. He came and sat beside her on the bed. He knew she was hiding something and wanted to show her that he was willing to be a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. Alex looked up to find Sam staring at her. She knew he was trying his best to be there for her, so Alex gave up hiding what had happened.

Alex told Sam about all that she had saw. From meeting her mother, to be married to Dean and having a son. He was happy to hear that he and Jessica were together and expecting a baby in Alex's dream world. Alex spared no details and told him that his mother was there as well. His parents were still happily married and had their dreams of a normal life.

"Sam, it was the greatest thing I have ever experienced. There was so much love and happiness; it was very hard for me to leave." Thinking back to her mother and little Sammy, Alex realized they were the main reasons she wanted to stay.

"It must have been wonderful, but I am glad that you had the strength to realize it was killing you and got out of there." Sam wondered if he would have had the strength to pull himself out of a world where he still had Jessica.

Once Alex had finished telling Sam all that happened and how she got out, she felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to tell the boys what had happened, but didn't know how Dean would take it. Alex knew that Sam wouldn't judge her and knew it would be ok for her to tell him. Alex still didn't know how Dean would react when she told him that they were married and had a son, which was why she tried her best to stay away from him. Alex leaned in to give Sam a hug; he told her everything was going to be ok and that he hoped in some way her dream world was still possible.

As Sam and Alex were embraced in the hug, Dean returned from the diner. Seeing them two in a hug sent a hint of jealousy through his body. He tried to push it aside, but failed miserably. He gave Alex her food and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had seen the hurt in Dean's eyes as he came into the room, noticing that her and Sam had shared a moment together. After he had went into the bathroom, Alex decided to remove herself from the situation. Forgetting all about her food, she headed outside to get some fresh air. Seeing no benches or seating around, Alex decided to sit on the hood of the Impala and to sit and gaze up at the stars. Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Dean had emerged from the room and was now standing beside her watching her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Dean voice had brought Alex back to reality and she moved over so Dean could sit beside her on the hood of the Impala. Sitting beside Dean brought the memory of waking up in his arms when she was under the Djinns spell. She had to remind herself that things were different in this world.

Dean found out that Alex had told Sam what she had experienced under the Djinn's spell. Sam had suggested that he talk to Alex and maybe should would tell him as well. "So Sam told me that you told him about what you saw. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me, but if you do I will listen," Dean told Alex trying to be as subtle as possible.

Alex considered Deans words very carefully. She knew he was taking a big step in telling her that we was there to listen to her and to help her out in anyway possible. Alex sat up and turned to face Dean. She looked deep into his green eyes and began to tell her story.

She spared no details. She told him about their marriage, Sammy and his parents being alive. The hardest part was telling him about her mother. She began to cry a little when she told Dean about how hard it was for her to leave. Once she was finished, she looked down not wanting to see the look on his face. After a moment, Alex felt his hand touch her chin and he tilted her head up to face him. Very gently with his fingertips he wiped away the remaining tears.

Going against what Bobby had warned him if he was to ever touch Alex, Dean leaned in a kissed Alex with the passion that had been building over the last couple of days. As Alex was telling her story, he began to imagine that life as well. The look that was in her eyes when she talked about their son, made him realize that he had feelings for her. Dean began to understand that all they both wanted was to have a normal life. Why should they have to give up their happiness?

Dean backed away from the kiss and continued to look into Alex's eyes. "So, I was a baseball coach? Wow." Alex couldn't help by laugh at his comment. Dean laid back down with his back to the windshield and looked up into the stars. Alex laid down beside him and he put his arm around her pulling her closely to his chest. Alex looked out onto the stars and told herself that this right here would have to be her dream reality for now. After a few minutes, both Alex and Dean fell asleep on the hood of the Impala in each others embrace.

_**Home (Daughtry), I Want To Know What Love Is (Foreigner) **_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. I am thinking about changing the point of view. I was thinking about writing from Alex's point of view. Let me know if you guys would like to see it from her point of view of from everyone's.**

**Chapter 7**

Alex awoke to hear the sounds of bird chirping. She was wondering why they were so loud and why there was a bright light in her face. Alex slowly opened her eyes to see that she was outside. Memories from the night before began to flood her head; telling Dean about her encounter with the Djinn and sharing a passionate kiss with him. This memory brought a smile to her face. Although she was outside and it was some what chilly, she was warm and cozy. She set up to find that Dean was asleep on the hood of the Impala as well. He had stayed outside with her. Alex laid back down on his shoulder and watched him sleep. While watching him sleep, Alex gently traced the outline of his jaw to his lips with her fingertips. She became so engulfed in his perfection that she didn't notice that Dean had woken up. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and brought her down into another one of his passionate kisses.

Sam had walked out of the hotel room to find Dean and Alex on the hood of the Impala and found them sharing a very passionate kiss by the looks of it. He cleared his throat and Alex and Dean turned to look at him. Sam became very puzzled.

"Awkward, Um….. Ok then, I guess I'll just go back in the room.' And with that Sam retreated back into room, leaving Alex and Dean laughing at his behavior by seeing them together.

"So will Sam have to get used to us doing this?" Alex asked hoping this wouldn't lead to a heartbreak.

Dean was little surprised at the question. He liked Alex; really liked Alex. Something about her drawled him in. "I believe he is," Dean replied leaning in to give her another kiss. "How about we go and get some breakfast and coffee for Sammy, since he's already had a surprising morning."

"Good idea." Dean and Alex walk to the nearby diner to get some breakfast, hand in hand. They both sat at the bar and gave their orders to the waitress. While waiting for their orders, Dean heard a shot being fired outside of the diner. He got up and went to the window and looked to see where the shots were being fired. Another shot had rang out and Dean could see that a window had been shot out and the window belonged to their room.

"Stay here and call to make sure Sam is ok." With that Dean was out the door.

"Dean…," Alex tried to call after him but he was already gone. He had disappeared behind the adjoining building.

Alex quickly called Sam. Relieved when he answered the phone, Sam had said that the shots had come from across the motel and up on top of a building. Alex quickly hung up the phone and went to find Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean finds that Gordon Walker was behind the shooting. He ran up behind Gordon before he could fire another shot and kicked him right in the face. He bend down and began beating Gordon with all his might. Dean had heard Alex yelling his name which brought him out of focus and Gordon began to get the upper hand. He punched Dean and brought him to his knees to where he used the gun and knocked him out cold.

Alex used the ladder on the side of the building to get to the roof. As she got to the top, she drawled her gun that she always kept in the back of her jeans. She went to the other side of the top of the building and found Dean laying on the ground. Afraid that he had been shot, Alex placed her gun back into her jeans and ran over to him. But before she could get to him, she felt someone hit her in the back of the head and she was out cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex awakened with a splitting headache and to make matters worse she was bound to a chair. She looked up to find a very large man staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Glad you could join us." The man said while he sit down in a chair with a rifle laid across his lap.

"Alex, are you OK?" It was Dean's voice. Alex turned to look beside her and found that Dean was sitting there tied to a chair as well. "Sorry about this. I thought Gordie here had learned his lesson, but apparently not."

"Your Gordon Walker?" Alex asked remembering her father had told her about a hunter named Gordon, who was a very good hunter but he was dangerous.

"In the flesh. So Dean, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend. Very pretty,' Gordon walked to Alex's side and raised his hand to touch her face.

"You touch her and I wont make the mistake of leaving you alive again," Dean said struggling against his restraints.

Gordon looked at Dean and gave a smirk. He ignored his comment and reached out to caress Alex's cheek. Alex drew her head back attempting to get away from his touch. Dean began calling Gordon every name in the book.

"Lighten up, Dean. I am not here for her. It's your brother I want." Gordon began his spill about Sam being the anti-Christ with his demonic powers and that he needed to be stopped.

"Sam, the Anti-Christ. You have got to be kidding me. You are one stupid SOB," Alex was tried of Gordon's stupidity and spoke her mind, not caring about the consequences.

"Well aren't you a feisty one. I like that." Gordon came around and grabbed Alex by the chin and forced her to look at him. "But you talk to much for my liking, plus we wouldn't want Sam to hear you." Gordon pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and tied it tightly around Alex's mouth. .

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled trying his best to break free from the chair. Alex tried her best to get the handkerchief off of her mouth, but Gordon had tied in too tight.

"Don't worry Dean. I have a job for you. We're going to call Sam and invite him to the party. And too make sure you don't try anything stupid…," Gordon pulled out a knife and held it close to Alex's neck.

Dean clenched his jaw and tried calming himself down so he wouldn't get Alex hurt. He had just got her and didn't want to lose her to this psycho. Gordon used Dean's cell and called Sam. He held the phone to Dean's ear while he told Sam where to find him and to get there quickly.

"Now take that knife away from her neck." Dean demanded. As Gordon was taking the knife away from her neck, he purposely cut Alex. Dean saw the grimace that came across Alex's face and came unglued.

"Take it easy Dean. Just wait and see what I have in store for Sam."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the motel room, Sam got a visitor. A girl by the named of Ava Wilson come to the motel room to warn him about his impending death. She had warned him that if went to that house that he would get blown up.

Sam discovered that Ava had a visions just like he did. She must have been one of the special kids just like him. She thought he was crazy; him telling her about the demon and all the kids with special powers.

"Look, I came here to tell you that if you go to that house you'll get killed. So since you obviously are going anyway, I am outta here." Ava turned and headed out the door.

"Look Ava, he's my brother and I have to go and save him. He told me that someone is there with a gun held on him. Thanks for coming here. I know you didn't have to and I appreciate it, and I will be careful. I have a plan," Sam lead Ava out to her car and told her to call him when she returned home to make sure she got there safely.

Once she was gone, Sam prepared himself to go and rescue Dean and Alex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Gordon was waiting for Sam to appear, he had hooked up grenades set to trip wire. When Sam opened the door he would walk right into the trap.

"Sam would never fall for that," Dean said while Gordon was tying the trip wires to the grenades.

"Of course he won't. That's why I have a second one."

Deans face went pale. He knew Sam was careful when going to scenes, but he was afraid he wouldn't be ready for this. Dean had warned Sam that there was a gun on him, but he had no idea that Gordon was pulling out the big guns. He looked over to Alex and could see in her eyes that she was just as scared as he was.

"And to make sure you don't warn him, I have a special gift for you," Gordon pulled another handkerchief out of his back pocket and tied it around Dean's mouth just like he did with Alex.

Within the next 30 minutes, Dean and Alex could hear a noise coming from behind the house. Alex knew that it was Sam trying to pick the door open.

"Show time," Gordon said while standing with his rifle in hand.

Alex tried her best to scream and warn Sam about the grenades with her handkerchief on, but it came out muffled and not as loud as she wanted. Dean was trying to do the same. At that moment, one of the grenades went off revealing that Sam had detonated the grenade. Tears began to fall from Alex's face, afraid that Sam was dead. She looked over to Dean and the look on his face broke her heart. She kept trying to scream and get herself free from the chair; she was rubbing the rope over her wrist too hard and they both began to bleed.

Gordon got up from his chair and listened. He held his hand up and put his finger to his lips. He knew that Sam was still alive and was waiting for the second grenade to go off. The second grenade went off, showing that Sam had survived the first one. Alex wasn't so sure that he made it through the second one though. Debris was flying all through the room. Gordon walked to the back of the house and Alex continued to work on her handkerchief and it eventually began to slide down until it was off of her mouth.

All she could think to do was yell, "SAM.' She hoped he was still alive and heard her scream his name. She looked over to Dean who was trying his best to get free, but Alex could see the tears in his eyes. "Dean… Look at me." Dean had looked over in surprise to see that she had gotten her handkerchief off her mouth. "Sam could still be alive." Alex bend down to bite the ropes on her hands; she could barely reach them, but with all her might she managed to get one hand free.

In the back on the house, Gordon had found out that Sam was not dead. They fought and fought until Sam got the upper hand and hit Gordon right in the face with the butt of the rifle. He walked into the front of the house to where he saw Dean and Alex as he was scanning the house. He saw that Alex was in the works of untying herself, so he went to help her the rest of the way.

Alex saw Sam emerge from the back room and she was so happy that she began to cry again. They managed to get her untied and Alex jumped up and gave Sam a big hug, glad that he had made it out alive. They both went to help Dean out of his chair.

When they got Dean out of his chair, he stood up and embraced his brother in a hug. It brought tears to Alex's eyes to see how much love Dean had for his brother.

"Did you…?" Dean asked Sam, referring to if he had finally taken care of Gordon.

"Don't worry about him. He's taken care of. Come on lets get out of here." Sam said using all his strength to stand up. He had been beaten up pretty bad.

They all had made it outside. Dean stopped to turn around and face Alex. He pulled her in close and gave her a hug, holding her close to his body, glad she hadn't got hurt too bad. He pulled her away by grabbing her by her arms. He saw the cut Gordon had left on her neck and traced it with his fingers. He picked up her hands and looked at the bruised and bloody marks the ropes left on wrists.

"You should have stayed in the diner and you wouldn't have gotten hurt,' Dean embraced her again, thinking about what could have happened. He couldn't afford to lose her now.

As they were heading back towards the impala, Sam had drove it there, gunshots were ringing out everywhere. Alex could feel Dean grab her by the arm and pull her towards the road.

"Sam, I thought you said you had gotten rid of him," Dean said while running and jumping into the nearby ditch.

"Just wait."

Gordon continued to shot his guns in their direction, when sirens could be heard. Four police cars pulled up blocking Gordon from escaping.

Alex smiled to herself, realizing Sam must have called the cops before he came here. The three sat in the ditch and watched Gordon get taken away. Once the coast was clear, they headed back to the Impala. Alex opened the door to the back seat when Dean grabbed her arm preventing her from getting in.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Dean asked while closing the back door.

Alex smiled while Dean opened the drivers seat and motioned for her to get in. She jumped in the car and sat between Dean and Sam. Dean started the car and turned the music up. He put his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her close.

Alex turned to look up at Dean and all she could do was smile. She thought things could turn out good when she least expected them to. She turned to look at the road ahead wondering where they were off to next.

**So let me know if you guys like the story like this or if you would rather hear it from Alex's point of view. Thanks :)**

**Summer Nights (Grease Soundtrack)- a little corny I know, Just What I Needed (The Cars)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is just some relaxation time for the characters. I really had no idea where I was going with this. But I needed something to lead into the next chapter with. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter should be more exciting.**

Chapter 8

Since the hunt for the Djinn had ended, the relationship between Alex and Dean had gotten more serious. Instead of returning home right after the hunt, the trio continued to look for hunts around the area. About two weeks later, Alex mentioned that she thought it was time for her to go back home to see her father. They were on the road heading back to Bobby's house, when Alex received a call from her father.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?" Alex realized she hadn't talked to her dad in a couple of days.

"It's nice to hear from ya stranger." Alex thought his accent of his was sure noticeable after not talking to him for a while.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a long couple of days, but we are making our way back home." Alex looked over to Dean to make sure he heard that she mentioned "home".

"Well that's good. Pamela called wondering what you were up to. I thought you could go visit her for a couple of days. She asked if you wouldn't mind helping her out with the bar." Pamela was a friend of Alex's mother when she was alive, and it so happened that she was a psychic.

'Um…. Yeah that sounds great." Alex didn't know how she would handle being without Dean for a couple of days. And then there was the problem of telling her father about her relationship with Dean. That was going to be quite exciting.

"Is everything ok darling?'

Alex thought about telling her father about her and Dean and possibly delaying him killing Dean for a couple more hours. "Yeah, I am great. There is just something I need to tell you when I get back home."

"Ok, well I guess I will see you when you get home. Be careful. Those boys are treating you alright aren't they?"

"Yeah, they have been prefect gentleman." Dean sure was, that's for sure.

"Ok see you later then."

"Yeah see you later dad. Bye." Alex hung up her phone and wondered how her father was going to take the news of her and Dean being together. He could either except it and congratulate them or he would literally kill Dean or even worse her. Alex had hoped for the first option, but deep down she knew that was not going to be the case.

Dean looked at Alex and could see the wheels turning in her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Alex smiled. "Well I was kinda playing out how we were going to break our news to dad. I came up with a couple of conclusions and they are not too great." Alex was tired of coming up with solutions and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

The drive back to South Dakota wasn't going to take to long, but after about two hours in the Impala, the guys wanted to stop and take a break. They had decided to stop by a lake in a small town in Iowa. They guys had went down by the lake to drink a beer and left Alex up by the Impala. She began to get a little bored so she headed to the trunk to see what she could find to keep herself occupied. She opened the compartment revealing the guns and other weapons that the boys used on their hunts. A box in the upper left hand corner of the compartment caught her eye. Alex reached for the box and opened it to find out what was inside. The box contained family photos and old letters. Alex closed the trunk and got into the back seat of the Impala so she could get a better look.

Alex sat with her back to the door, which was still open to let the breeze in, with the box of pictures in her lap. She pulled out various pictures; ones of John and Mary, other with the boys. She smiled seeing the boys so young and innocent. It was a shame that this was the life they ended up having. Toward the bottom of the box, there was old letters from John to Mary during his marine days.

Alex read many of the letters. She had never seen or heard of a man that loved his wife more than John Winchester. If she hadn't known him from his hunting reputation, John Winchester would have been the modern day Romeo. But of course that had been before the accident.

Alex wondered if the relationship between Mary and John was possible with her and Dean. She turned to take a look at the boys and found that they were making their way back up towards the Impala. Alex quickly put the letters and pictures back in the box and hid it under her jacket. She had an idea of what to do with the pictures and the letters once she returned home.

The boys made their way back to the Impala. Alex got out of the car to greet her man. Dean approached her and was surprised when Alex grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and brought him close to her body. She planted a kiss on his lips. She could feel him smile and he deepened the kiss further. She tasted the beer he had just drank. Once, he backed away, she licked her lips and savored his taste.

"Wow, I was gone for like 20 minutes and you can't keep your hands off of me. I'm going to do that more often," Dean said as he pulled Alex to the drivers seat and they both got in. Dean started the Impala up and gunned it, making his way to Bobby Singers house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You SOB." This was the first thing Alex heard after she calmly and carefully told her father about her and Dean's relationship. Alex quickly stepped between her father and Dean to make sure no one would get hurt.

"Dad, please." After countless pleading with her father, Alex realized this was something that was going to have to take some time. She kept herself between her father and Dean, just in case the true "hunter" came out in her father.

Sam was the wise one and kept himself out of the way. He couldn't help but smirk at the event playing out in front of him. He had always thought that Dean had a thing for Alex, but of course he knew his brother would never own up to it. It had been a while since they had seen or heard from her. From the moment they had walked in Bobby's house only weeks before, he had seen a major change in Dean. But at that moment he was sure it didn't matter because Bobby was about to tear him to shreds.

"Dad. I'm 24 years old and able to make my own decisions," Alex had took her father by the shoulders and used her "puppy dog eyes' to get him to understand. Being his only daughter almost always gave Alex the upper hand in any argument. She usually got what she wanted.

"Fine. But I still don't like. I warned you….." Bobby had cut his warning short due to the ringing phone. Saved by the ring.

Alex turned around to make sure Dean was still there; afraid that after the argument he would count his blessings and head right out the door. But luckily he was still there. He pulled her close knowing how much strength it took to stand up to her father.

Bobby rounded the corner and found Dean and Alex in an intimate embrace. It took a lot of strength for him not to get his shotgun and made sure there was no chance for him to break her heart. He knew Dean very well, hell he was practically his long lost son when it came down to it, but he knew how he was when it came to girls.

"Alex, it's Pamela. She wants to talk to you," Bobby over looked the two together and waited for Alex to come and get the phone. He desperately wanted a moment with Dean; alone.

Alex came and got the phone. Before she talked with Pamela, she told her father to be nice. She could see the look in his eyes that he had something up his sleeve. "Hey Pamela, what's going on?"

"Hey sugar, not sure if your dad told you or not but I was wondering if you would be interested coming up to help me out with the bar for a couple of days." Pamela had been a very close friend of the Singer family for years. She had been like an older sister to Alex, and she still was to that day.

"Oh, yeah he mentioned that." Alex turned to look at her father, but found that the guys were no longer in the house. Afraid the he had taken Dean outback to shoot him, Alex went to take a look outside. She found them outside standing beside her fathers Chevelle. He had his hand on Dean's shoulder, probably given him a stern talking to; like it would help. Alex thought about Pamela's offer. This would entail leaving Dean for a couple of days. Heck what was she thinking, its been years since she had seen him last; what was just a couple more days.

"If this is a bad time…"

"No, no. It's fine. Of course I'll come and help you out. When do you need me?" Alex got all the info from Pamela and hung up the phone. Alex needed to leave that night in order for her to be able to work tomorrow night. She walked outside to let the guys know about her plans. She found them out in the garage. Alex thought about the plans she had made prior to the arrival of the brothers. Looks like her car was going to have to wait a little longer. She would just have to take her old beat up pick-up truck.

As Alex was making her way to the garage, she looked around at what her "home" had turned into. Hundred upon hundreds of cars lined both sides and back of the house, the house was starting to no longer look like a house anymore, more like a freaking shack and Alex didn't even want to think about the inside. Shaking her head, she had finally stepped up to the door to the garage. She stepped in a found the guys leaning over the most beautiful car she had ever seen in her life, eyeing the engine. The guys had not seen her come in.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Alex was awestruck and walked over to the sleek red Chevy Camaro. She carefully rubbed her hand over the door, all the way around to the other side of the car. She leaned down to look through the open window at the interior. Black leather interior covered the front and back seats, the dashboard was restored to its original condition, and the best thing: it was automatic. "Where did you get her?"

Bobby could see the look in his daughters eye that said she was in love. "Well, actually it's the car you had planned on restoring. My buddies from the body shop took her in and finished her in a week. Record time. I took her over as soon as you guys left." Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. He threw them to Alex. "She's all yours."

A smile crept up on Alex's face as she caught the keys in her hands. She could no longer hide her excitement; she ran to give her father a hug. "This is unbelievable. It's a good thing because I needed a car to head out to Pamela's." Alex went to get into her new car. The feeling of the steering wheel beneath her hands was the greatest feeling in the world, besides kissing Dean. Alex got out of the car and placed her hands over the door frame. She pointed at Dean and motioned for him to come closer. "What do you say we go for a ride?'

Alex needed to say no more. Dean rushed over to the passenger side of the Camaro and got in. He could smell the new leather that had been put in. It mixed with the smell of Alex's shampoo and he was mesmerized. He looked over to her a found the greatest smile upon her face. She started the engine and the car came to life. Alex just sat there with her hands of the steering wheel listening to her car and thinking she would never forget this moment. She put the car into drive and pulled out of the garage.

Alex took Dean down the road for a half a mile and then turned down an old dirt road. As the pulled down the dirt road, Dean noticed a sign that said the road led to a cemetery. The road led up to a small cemetery on top of a hill. Alex parked the car and got out; knowing exactly where she was going. Dean wasn't for sure, but he had the idea that Alex was here to see her mother. He stayed back far enough to give her, her space, when she motioned for him to come to her. He walked the short distance to stand beside Alex and she reached for his hand.

"So this is the first time I've been out here in 6 years. There's another thing we have in common: we do this job for our mothers," Alex continued to look down at her mothers headstone; it read: Alexandra Marie Singer. Alex was named after her mother but always preferred to be called Alex. "You would have loved her. She was everything a mother should be: kind, caring and so much more. It sucks. What did we do to deserve this?" Alex had turned to look at Dean, with tears forming in her eyes, hoping he had the answer.

"I've been asking myself that for a long time. And I still have no answer," Dean pulled Alex close, understanding how it felt to lose a mother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. This was the first place that came to mind. I can't get dad to come here, so hat left you. Come on lets get back." Alex slipped from Dean's embrace and pulled him back towards the car. She took the keys out of her pocket and threw them to Dean. "Here. I know you've been dying to drive her the moment you saw her."

Dean gladly took the keys from her and jumped into the drivers seat. He started the car and turned in around and headed back towards the highway.

"So, Pamela called and wants me to come and help her with the bar for a couple of days. I told her I would help, so I will be leaving once we get back to the house." Alex had turned to look at Dean to see what his reaction would be. Alex noticed a small frown upon his face.

"Oh. Well that sounds like it could be fun," Dean continued to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I guess. It will be something different for a change. So, what will you and Sam be doing?"

"Bobby gave us some information on a haunting down in Indiana. I think we might check it out," Dean had hoped that Alex would go with him and Sam.

"Well, once you guys finish that you can head up to Duluth to come and see me. Deal?" Dean looked over to see Alex using her charm on him and he gave in.

"It's a date."

"Great," Alex scooted as close as she could to Dean and pulled his arm over her shoulders. They arrived back at the house to find Bobby and Sam still in the garage.

Alex jumped out of the car and headed inside to get the things she would need for her week or so at Pamela's. She managed to get all her things in 2 duffle bags and lugged them out and put them in the trunk of her new car. Heading back over to the garage, she went in to say goodbye to the guys.

"Ok dad, I should be back home in a week or so," Alex said while bringing him in for a hug.

She walked over to Sam and gave him a hung as well. "Sam, take care of your brother for me."

"I always do," Sam replied.

Alex made her way over to Dean. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Be careful and don't forget about our date."

"I wouldn't dare forget our date," Dean said while pulling Alex closer for another kiss. He paid no mind to Bobby who was giving him the death stare and continued to kiss her until they were both out of breathe. Alex backed away and headed out the door.

"Catch you later boys," Alex waved as she walked over to her car. She hopped in the drivers seat, put her sunglasses on and started the car. She peeled out of the driveway and honked the horn. She prepared herself for the 7 hour drive ahead.

**Wheel In The Sky (Journey)**

**Reviews please!! Sam girls, the next chapter will have more Sam in it. Sorry he hasn't had a main role in the story but he will be making more appearances!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long since I have posted. I've been without the internet. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its really long. Thanks for all the reviews. So here you go!!**

Chapter 9

"Miss, get me another beer." Alex had heard this line over and over for the last couple nights. The line was usually followed by a smack on the ass, but the last guy who attempted that left the bar with a broken nose. Alex looked at the clock and found that it was only 10:00pm; the night had just began.

Alex got the man his beer and went back behind the bar to help out Pamela. Alex had no idea how Pamela ran this place by herself. She had a couple work hands that worked on the weekends, but it was a Tuesday night and the place was still packed.

"So Dean Winchester, huh?" Pamela could handle having a conversation with Alex while pouring beer and mixing drinks.

Alex smiled to herself, thinking about Dean. "Yeah, Who would have thought?" Even though she had been gone only 4 days, she missed him something terrible. She had practically spent a whole month with the guys; Alex had gotten used to them being around. As if he knew Alex was talking about him, Alex's cell phone rang and she saw that it was Dean calling.

"I'll be right back I gotta take this," Alex tried to hide her giddiness , but it wasn't working to well,

"Dean?"

Alex only shook her head yes.

"Go ahead. You got 5 minutes."

Alex headed out the back door and answered the phone.

"Hey. So I only have 5 minutes," Alex said as she jumped on the hood of her car that was parked behind the bar, next the dock.

"Hey." As soon as Alex heard his voice she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam's missing."

Alex quickly jumped off the hood of the car. She started to feel ill. "What? When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Um.. 2 days ago. We were up late researching about this freaking spirit and when I woke up he was gone. I've been looking for him for the last day and a half. I've called Ellen and everyone I can think of. Have you heard from him?" Alex heart was breaking when she heard Dean talk.

"No. The last time I talked to him was at dad's house. Do you need me to come and meet you to help you find him?"

"Naw. I just wanted you to know in case he…… hold on, someone else is calling…… It's Sam." With that, Dean switched to the other line to talk to his brother. Alex waited patiently until Dean got back on the other line. Alex realized she had been gone more that her allotted time and began to head back into the bar. Alex heard Dean's phone come back on.

"I found him. I'm going to go and get him and make sure he's ok. I call you later."

Alex could hear that Impala in the background come to life. "Ok. Be careful." The phones disconnected and Alex headed back inside. Relief spread over her; glad that Sam was found. She headed back onto the floor to take orders and mouth "sorry" to Pamela, who was busy with thirsty men.

As Alex delivered orders, Pamela yelled across that bar at her." Hey Alex, how about you sing these fellas a song?"

Alex heard men of all ages whooping and hollering at her to sing a song. While other hunters hustled pool and poker, Alex serenaded men with her lovely voice and got money outta them; although she hustled some pool and poker as well. Pamela had a local band there tonight. The stage was nestled in the corner of the bar. Alex headed up to the stage and stared out into the crowd. There were mostly men there tonight and a few of the town's tramps. Alex leaned down and asked the band to play "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac. It was the perfect song to get these guys to fall in love with the sound of her voice.

_Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom. Well who am I to keep you down…….._

_Well it's alright that you should play the way you feel it_

_Well listen carefully to the sound of loneliness of the heartbeat ….._

_What you have and what you love and what you had and what you lost _

_Thunder only happens when it's raining, players only love you when their playing_

_Say, Women, they will come and they will go, when the rain washes you clean, you'll know._

While singing the rest of the song, Alex found that most of the people in the bar had stopped what they were doing and watched her. Alex put her heart and soul into singing this song. Her father used to sing it all the time; he had told her when she was young that it was one of her mothers favorite songs. When she had finished the song, Alex heard a loud round of applause. She stepped off the stage and returned back to serving tables. By the end of the night. Alex had sang a couple more songs and racked up a big total in tips. Pamela and Alex locked up the bar and headed back to Pamela's house.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Dean found Sam, he was covered in blood; not his blood.

"Dean, the last thing I remember is hunting the spirit in Texas."

"Sam, that was last week," They had been down in Texas before they headed back to Bobby's house. Dean began to get worried. Sam was gone no longer than 3 days. How could he forget a whole week? "Ok. Let's get out of here and see if we can find anything that will jog your memory."

They drove around the town and Sam managed to find a familiar dirt road. At the end of the dirt road the boys found a house. The house was rigged with lights and cameras; warning the owner of company. After making their way into the house, the boys found that it had previously been broken into. The stench of death could be smelt as they entered a room. In the middle of the floor they found a body. Sam noticed the closet in the room had a lock on the door. He picked the lock and found an arsenal; guns, Latin books, and other evidence that this man was a hunter. The hunter was named Steve Wandell.

"I did this," Sam said while looking at the dead body.

"Sam, you don't know that."

Sam had noticed a camera in the corner of the room. "Well, I guess we'll find out."

Both boys watched as the computer screen showed two men fighting. The intruder got the upper hand and killed Steve. Once the brutal death scene was over, the camera showed that it was indeed Sam that had killed Steve As Dean watched the screen, he knew this wasn't his brother and he would only do something like this under extreme circumstances.

Not being able to watch anymore and watching out for his brother, Dean threw the computer to the ground and kicked it. Once he was done, no one would be able to know what was on that computer.

"Wipe your prints and then we go," Dean tossed Sam a rag and he began getting rid of any trace that they were ever there. They wiped everything down and quickly got out of the house and headed back to the hotel.

The boys got back to their room and began pacing around the room wondering what to do next.

"We'll get a couple hours of sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror," Dean began to pack his things; getting ready for their journey out of town.

"Come on Dean. I killed a man."

"Maybe, we don't know that. It could have been a shape shifter or something. Sam, it wasn't you. I mean it was you, but it wasn't you," Dean replied desperate to find an answer for Sam's behavior.

"Dean, I think it was. For the last few weeks I have been having these feelings. Feelings of rage and hate. And it just keeps getting worse," Sam said giving up hope that he couldn't outrun his destiny.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

Dean got up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

"Dean it looks like the yellow eyed demons plans are finally catching up to me. It seems like no matter what I do, I'm turning into who I am meant to be. Dad knew it. And you promised him that if anything happened you would take care of it." Sam stood to meet his brother.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, you promised dad. You promised me."

"No. We'll figure this out. There has to be a way…

"Yeah, there is." Sam reached into Dean's bag a pulled out one of his guns and held it up for Dean to take. "I don't want to hurt anyone else." With tears in his eyes, Sam forced the gun into Dean's hands. "Here you gotta do it."

Dean looked at the gun in his hand. "You know, I've tried to keep you safe……… I can't do it. I'd rather die." Dean dropped the gun on the bed and walked away from Sam.

Sam continued to stand there. "No. You'll live." Hearing the words Sam had spoken, Dean turned around to look at his brother. Sam reached down to pick up the gun Dean had just threw on the bed. Sam turned around to look at Dean. "You'll live to regret this." With that Sam knocked Dean upside the head with the butt of the gun. Dean fell to the floor of the hotel room and stayed down. With a last look at his unconscious brother, Sam walked out the door. The demon inside taking control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night at the bar, Alex was left to close the bar alone. Pamela had managed to get herself a date the night before , so that left Alex to close the bar by herself. Since, it was a Wednesday night, it wasn't too busy. The last call for drinks would be at 11:00 that night. But luckily for Alex, most of the people were gone by 10:30.

The clock struck 11 and Alex let out a sigh, thankful that the night was finally over. She was busy cleaning off the tables when she heard the door to the bar open.

"Sorry, we're closed," Alex said without even turning around.

"Oh come one. Just one for the road."

Alex heard a very familiar voice and turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway. A smile crept up on her face; thinking that Dean would be trailing behind him. "Sure."

Alex went around behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer and brought it around to Sam. He was already seated at the bar. Alex sat herself beside him. "So are you here all by yourself?" Alex tried nonchalantly to ask if Dean was with him.

Sam sipped his beer and smiled to himself. "If your referring to Dean; he couldn't make it."

"Oh," Alex tried to show that she wasn't upset by trying to start a conversation. "So what do I owe this special surprise?" Alex glanced at Sam and noticed, what looked like a burn, on his forearm. Sam caught her glancing at it and quickly pulled his sleeve down to hide it.

"Well, I have been thinking about a lot of things lately. One thing in particular would be you. And I've come to the conclusion that you are too good for my brother," Sam placed his beer on the bar and turned to face Alex. "Sure, he likes you a lot. I mean he talks about you all the time when your not around. But in the end he's just going to break your heart. But me on the other hand, I would never think about getting rid of your pretty little face," With that, Sam closed the gap between him and Alex. Behind the bar, Alex heard her cell phone going off.

"I better get that," Alex tried to forget what Sam just told her and got up to head behind the bar to get her phone. She tried to distance herself from him because she knew something was wrong. As she began to turn away from him, Sam grabbed her arm and forced her closer to his body.

"I don't think so."

Sam forced Alex into the bar; she was between the bar and Sam's body. Trying her best to stay calm and not get caught, Alex reached over toward Sam's beer bottle. Alex wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle and quickly brought it up. But, Sam was faster. He caught the bottle and forced it back on the bar, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. In one quick movement, Sam had spun Alex around to where she was now facing the bar; Sam had pinned her and she couldn't move.

"You know, I was hoping you would take the news a lot better than you did," Sam used his hand to bring Alex's head up to where he could whisper in her ear. He brushed her dark hair out of her face. Alex tried her best to wiggle free, but he was too strong for her. Where the hell was Dean at, Alex thought to herself. Alex could feel his hot breath and lips close to her ear. "Let's have some fun." With that, Sam forced Alex's head down and hit it on the bar, knocking her out cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had finally awoken to a pounding headache. He was face down on the carpet of some hotel room. As he brought himself off of the floor, he remembered what had happened. He and Sam were talking about Sam going dark side and how it was his duty to get rid of him. When Dean refused to "get rid" of Sam, Sam had used the butt of the gun to knock him over the head and sent him down to the floor.

Dean ran out of the room and paid the hotel manager to use his computer. Dean used the computer to activate the tracking device in Sam's phone. After spending a couple of minutes on the phone with the phone company, Dean had finally traced Sam's phone.

"Yeah, I know. That is a long was to go to a Justin Timberlake concert," Dean hung up the phone and ran to the Impala. He had found out where Sam was going and hope he wouldn't be too late. Alex was in danger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had finally awoken and found herself tied to one of the support beams in the bar. She could feel someone behind her tightening the ropes. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex tried her best to free her hands from the ropes but they were too tight. She saw Sam emerge from behind the pole.

"Just a quick question. What exactly did your father tell you about your mothers death?" Sam leaned down close to Alex.

"Your not Sam.'

"Don't be so sure about that. Just answer the question." Sam pulled up a bar stool and sat in front of Alex and pulled a large knife out of his back pocket to use as persuasion for her to answer the question. Sam used the knife to push some of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Fine." Alex knew she had no other choice.

"Fine."

"Dad told me that he noticed a change in my mothers personality. She wasn't acting herself. One day, he said he came in from working at the garage and she attacked him with a knife. So, he killed her. He later found out that she was possessed." Alex had never told anyone that story. Most hunters knew what happened to her mother but she had never said it out loud.

"Yeah, that sounds like the story that Bobby would tell you. But that's not the whole story," Sam had gotten up to lean on the post to make sure Alex had heard what he said.

"What?"

"Well, dear ol' dad forget to tell you one part of the story. The demon that was possessing your mom wasn't there to kill your dad, it was there to kill you. It was suppose to be you walking through that door. You didn't come when your mother called for you. So, your dad killed your mommy. Sad times."

Alex could understand why the demon wanted to kill her. "What? Why would a demon want me dead"

"Well supposedly you're the one to stop the war. You and your little boyfriend. Yellow Eyes plans are being put in motion and there's nothing you can do to stop it. And Sammy here is the key. But enough about that. There's one little thing I forgot to tell you. That demon that you killed up in Vermont wasn't the demon that possessed your mother…. It was me." Sam pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around Alex's mouth.

Before Alex had a chance to react, the door to the bar busted open. Alex turned her head to see Dean standing there with his gun drawn. "SAM." Sam had put the knife up to Alex's throat. "Put the knife down."

"I begged you to stop me Dean. I told you I can't fight it. Dean kill me or I'm going to kill her," Sam said as he looked down to Alex. "SHOOT ME." Sam took the knife away from Alex's throat.

Dean looked at Alex and could see the fear in her eyes. He lowered his gun.

"Come on Dean. Are you that scared of being alone that you would let Alex die." Dean turned his back to Sam. He was trying to come up with a plan to stop Sam with out hurting either one of them. Praying the plan he had come up with would work, Dean pulled out a flask of holy water and splashed it in Sam's face. As soon as the holy water hit him, water vapors came off his skin revealing the demon inside had been burned.

"That's holy water you demonic SOB." Sam's eyes had turned black. He turned around a jumped through the nearest window.

Dean quickly ran to Alex, pulled out a knife and cut the ropes tied around her wrists and took the handkerchief from her mouth. Dean lifted Alex up to meet his gave and finally embraced her. "Are you ok?"

"Well I am physically." Alex knew Dean probably didn't know what that meant. So she tried to take the spotlight off herself. "We better go and find him."

"We? I don't think so. He's after you for some reason. You stay here and I'll go and find him." Not wasting another minute, Dean went to the window that Sam had just jumped out and jumped out it himself.

"DEAN." Alex realized that Dean was just as stubborn as she was. So, Alex being Alex, went behind the bar and retrieved her gun and went out the back of the bar to find Dean. She began walking the dock along side the back of the bar. She got to the end of the dock and turned to walk along side of the bar, when she heard a gunshot.

Not knowing if someone did get shot or who it was, Alex ran down the remaining walk to where she was sure the shot came from. She took out her phone and dialed Dean's number, afraid if she yelled for him, Sam would come out to get her. The phone rang, but it went to his voicemail.

"Shit. That's not good," Alex said to herself. She dialed his number again and began walking listening for his phone ringing. She had made her way to the loading docks when she heard his familiar ring tone. Alex began looking all around and pulled out the flashlight she had brought. She began scanning the edges of the dock, when she looked down to the loading ramp. Alex saw Dean laying on the ramp not moving. Afraid that he was dead, Alex jumped down to the ramp and ran to his side.

"Dean. Get up." Alex grabbed his jacket, praying he was still alive, and turned him over on his side. As she moved him, she heard him take a breath and grab his shoulder. Alex saw a bullet hole in his jacket. "He shot you?"

"Yeah. Where's Sam?"

Alex helped Dean stand up and could feel him shivering. She wrapped her arms around his waist supporting his weight and hoping her body heat would warm him up. "I don't know. I didn't see him. I was looking for you. Come on lets get back inside."

Alex lead Dean back into the bar and sat him down at one of the tables. She helped him take his jacket off so she could get a better look at his shoulder. There was no exit wound, so the bullet was still in his shoulder. "I'm gonna have to get that bullet out."

Alex went to the back of the bar and got the first aid kit, along with some pliers to get the bullet out. On the way back, Alex brought a bottle of Jack, knowing Dean would probably need it. Alex cut Dean's shirt to make the wound more easily accessible. "Are you ready?"

Dean grabbed the bottle of whisky and took a swig. "Go for it."

Alex took a deep breath and forced the pliers in his shoulders and searched for the bullet. She noticed Dean took another swig of whisky and cursed under his breath. Alex finally found the bullet and pulled it out. She grabbed a towel and put pressure on his wound. "So how did you know that he was possessed?" Alex grabbed the gauze and tape and began bandaging his shoulder.

Dean took another swig and looked up to Alex. "I didn't. I just knew it couldn't have been him." Dean continued to watch Alex bandage his shoulder. Once she finished, Dean brought his hand up to push Alex's hair revealing the bruise that was left from Sam pounding her head into the bar. He moved his hand down her face tracing her jaw line. Alex closed her eyes, feeling like nothing bad could touch her; Dean would protect her. Alex placed her hand on top of his. Alex debated on telling him what the demon had told her, but she knew they had no time. Alex brought his hand down and placed it in her own. His hand was as big as both of hers.

Dean finally broke the silence. "We better get going. We need to find Sam."

Alex let go of his and stood picking up the first aid kit. "Yeah, let me call Pamela real fast." Alex took the stuff and put it back where it went and grabbed her jacket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Pamela's number. Pamela didn't answer, so Alex left a message telling her she had urgent business to attend to. With that, Alex grabbed the keys to her car, and both her and Dean headed out the door. Alex headed around the side to the back where she parked her car. As she rounded the corner, she noticed her car was not it the spot where she parked it; it was gone.

"SOB. Where the hell is my car?" After a minute spent hyperventilating Alex calmed down enough to consider what had happened to it. She thought a minute about who could have taken her car. Sam came to mind. "Oh, he's dead now."

Dean chuckled as he lead Alex over to the Impala. He started up the engine and headed out. "You might want to call Bobby and let him know about what happened and give him a heads up."

Alex pulled out her phone and called her father. The phone rang once and then went dead. "The line just went dead." Alex looked over at Dean, who began going faster. Alex prayed that Sam wasn't already there.

**Burning For You (BOC)  
**

**A/N Well theres another chapter. Let me know what you guys think**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bobby was busy reading a new book that he had bought off of Rufus, when the door bell rang. He walked over and opened the door and found Sam standing there. "Sam, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Bobby."

"Come on in." Bobby opened the door wider so Sam could come through. "Where's Dean?"

Sam had to come up with something real fast; something that would be believable. "Oh, he went up to visit Alex for a couple days to have some "quality" time with her. You know them two; can't keep their hands off each other. Plus I was needing some help on this hunt I came across."

"Right." Bobby knew differently. He had just got off the phone with Pamela before the line went dead. Pamela had told Bobby that Alex had left a couple days early because of some sort of emergency. Bobby had seen Alex's car pull up, but Alex wasn't the one driving. Sam had gotten out of the car and snuck around to the back of the house; Bobby knew something was up. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Yeah."

Bobby had slipped into the kitchen to retrieve two beers. While popping off the caps to the bottles, Bobby poured some holy water into Sam's to check for possession. He knew there was something different about Sam, so he had to be sure. He returned back to the living room and handed Sam the holy water infused beer. Bobby watched as Sam took a swig of his beer and seconds later he was on the floor clutching his throat.

"You can't con a con-man, son," Bobby leaned down to Sam's level and punched his square in the jaw, leaving Sam unconscious in the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Alex pulled into the driveway of Bobby's house within hours. As the pulled up to the house, Alex saw her Camaro.

"OMG. He's already here." Before Dean had parked the car, Alex jumped out and ran to the back door of the house. Alex drew her gun before opening the door and snuck in. Dean quickly caught up with her and was ready to stop her if she got to the point where she would shoot Sam for stealing her car; which was highly likely at this point.

Alex quickly swept threw the kitchen and headed to the front of the house; she called it his "office". Alex could feel Dean behind her. As she rounded the corner to her fathers "office", she stopped dead in her tracks. She found Sam tied up to a chair, underneath the devils trap. Sam's head was slumped down, which indicated her father had outsmarted him and took the upper hand.

Dean went up to Sam and took a good look at him. "What happened?"

"Well, Sam showed up and said that you went to spend some "quality time with Alex and that he needed some help on a hunt. I had just talked to Pamela and she said that Alex had left early due to some emergency. I saw Sam pull up in the Camaro and I knew something was up. Some holy water in the beer confirmed my suspicions. So I knocked him out and tied him up. He's been out for about 20 minutes.'

Alex walked over to her father and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad your ok, dad."

"Well like I told him. You can't con a con-man." Bobby had pulled Alex close for a side hug.

Dean stepped in front of his brother. "What do you say we wake him up."

Before Alex had a chance to voice her opinion, Dean had slapped Sam a couple times on the face to wake him up. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Demon Sam had opened his eyes. Realizing his arms were tied to the chair, Sam struggled to get lose. He then took a look above his head and saw the devil's trap. Sam looked to Dean and gave an evil smirk. "Well, Dean. Back from the dead. How unfortunate. Although, I was truly hoping to end you little girlfriend there," Sam had turned to look at Alex.

Dean stepped in front of Alex, blocking Sam's view of her. "How about you shut your mouth and tell us what you want."

Sam sat up a little straighter. "You mean your girlfriend didn't tell you. Tisk, Tisk Alex."

Both Bobby and Dean turned to look at Alex. Alex continued to stare at Sam. He was smirking. Alex really hoped she didn't have to shoot Sam. It would probably put a strain on her and Dean's relationship. But at this moment, Alex was getting very close to it.

"Honey, what's he talking about?" Bobby's voice pulled Alex from her thoughts. She looked down to the floor. Alex didn't want to tell her father that the demon that was inside Sam was the demon that had possessed her mother and that the demon wanted her dead.

"Alex?" It was Dean's voice this time.

Alex took a deep breath, preparing herself for the outcome of what she was about to say. "It turns out that the demon I had tracked down for all those years and finally wasted wasn't the demon that possessed mom. It's the one inside of Sam." Alex turned to look up at her father. All color had drained from his face as he looked from her to Sam. Then his face turned red.

Sam's evil smile grew bigger." Now Alex, finish the story. It's the best part.'

Dean and Bobby looked at Alex again. Alex thought about the story Sam had told her at the bar. She refused to repeat the story to the most important people in her life. How could she tell a story that she didn't even know herself? Something about her being on the demons hit list and stopping the Apocalypse. If Alex was to tell them that, she knew things would change.

"No. Then I'll finish the story." Sam began the story that would forever change the Singer family. "The orders were to possess Alexandra Singer, with hopes of getting closer to her daughter, little Alex. But instead of little Alex walking through the door that day, it had been Papa Singer. So I thought to myself: Why not? But in the end, poor mom had gotten killed, by her own husband. So I had to move from the body. After that, you got wise in your old age and protected yourself and Alex. After years of searching for you, I finally found you; you had returned home to daddy. Then you went off with the Winchester brothers. It was perfect actually. Just so you know, there is still a reward for your pretty little head."

Dean stepped in front of his brother and leaned down right in his face. "Your not going to touch a hair on her head. I'll send you back to hell before you do."

"Now Dean. You would want to hurt your little brother would you.'

"Aww, this won't hurt Sam at all." With that Dean grabbed the pail of holy water Bobby had prepared and threw it on Sam.

The moment the water hit Sam's body, steam rose from his skin. The demon inside screamed from the pain.

"Bobby, will you do the honors of sending this SOB back to hell." Bobby complied and began the exorcism, speaking in perfect Latin. A grimace came across Sam's face as the demon inside was being tortured; on the verge of a trip back to hell. After a few more lines of Latin, instead of screaming, Sam had began to laugh.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working," Sam bowed his head and began speaking his own Latin.

As he spoke the words the house began to shake. Books and papers were being thrown throughout the room. Alex stepped closer to Dean and grabbed his arm to steady herself. Bobby stood in awe unaware of what to do.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Dean continued to hold on to Alex protecting her from the flying objects.

Bobby walked up to Sam and immediately saw the burn on his forearm. "It looks like a binding link. The demons locked itself inside Sam's body."

"How do we get it out of him?" Alex was determined to send the demon back to hell without hurting Sam, even if he did steal her car. Alex turned to her father who always had the answers.

"I have no idea." A million possible answers began to go through Bobby's head of how to break the link.

Sam finished his Latin ritual and with the last words, the devils trap above his head crack down the middle. The entire ceiling was split and debris began to fall. Sam looked up with crazed, black eyes. "There. That's better." He broke through the ropes that were holding him to the chair. With a flick of his wrist, Sam sent everyone flying across the room. Bobby landed on one side of the room, while Dean and Alex landed on stacks of her fathers books.

Alex had hit her head pretty hard and was a little dazed and didn't notice that Sam was making his way over to her. The next moment she felt large hands grab her around the throat. He lifted her off the floor like she weighed nothing and pushed her against the wall. Sam held her up with one of his hands and Alex felt her feet coming off the floor.

"Finally, we're alone," Sam's grip got tighter around her neck. Her air supply was quickly draining. Alex looked to her father and Dean; they were both still knocked out. "Once your dead, your father and boyfriend will be next. And I will be greatly rewarded for preventing Alex Singer from her destiny and bringing on the Apocalypse."

What was he talking about? Alex thought to herself. She tried her best to yell for Dean but nothing came out. She began seeing stars and knew if she couldn't get loose in the next few minutes she would be out cold or worse, dead. No longer having the energy to fight him, Alex began seeing the darkness. Sam was busy watching the light going out in Alex's eyes that he didn't notice that Dean had woken up and was making his way over to them. Dean grabbed one of Bobby's books and swung it with all his might, connecting with the back of Sam's head. Sam's grip on Alex loosened and she dropped to the floor.

Alex began coughing, her throat burned from the lack of oxygen and she could still feel where Sam gripped her tightly. It took Alex a few moments to get her breath back and when she finally stood up, she saw Sam knock Dean to the floor. Sam was telling something to Dean and he looked over to Alex with a scared expression. Their eyes met and Alex knew Sam had told him what he had told her in the bar. Alex knew she was no match for Sam, so she ran to her father for help.

Bobby was just getting himself off the floor when Alex came and helped him up. "Dad, what can we do?" Bobby saw the bruises on her throat and saw the fright in her eyes. Her voice was hoarse.

"I think I have an idea," Bobby had looked toward the fireplace and saw the hot poker. It was worth a try he thought to himself.

Alex looked over to Dean and saw that Sam now had Dean pinned and was pressing his thumb into his bullet wound. No longer waiting on her father, Alex ran over to Sam. She jumped on his back and threw her arms around his neck hoping it would distract him from hurting Dean any further. Sam had let go of Dean and stood up with Alex still on his back. He reached around and grabbed Alex by the hair and pulled her off his back. He threw her to the floor.

"You're a stubborn little b***h. I thought you learned your lesson," Sam had raised his hand, he made a fist and was bringing it down to connect with the side of her face when Bobby grabbed his arm and stuck the hot poker to the symbol.

As soon as the poker connected, the demon inside of Sam left his body; the black smoke rolled from his mouth and went out through the chimney. Sam fell to the floor and grabbed his arm where the poker had burned the symbol.

Alex looked up to make sure Sam was ok and eventually fell back to the floor exhausted from the fight.

"What did I miss?" was the first thing from Sam's mouth. Dean used the strength he had left to sit up. He reached over to Sam and punched him square in the jaw. Sam grabbed his face, looked to Alex and Bobby but didn't say a word.

Dean left Sam's side and crawled his way over to Alex. Dean found her laying on the floor with her hands over her face. Dean reached down and grabbed Alex's hands and pulled them off her face. When he did, he saw that she was crying. He pulled her to her feet and steadied her against his chest. Dean cupped her face between his hands and brushed the tears from her eyes. Dean could see fear, hurt and love in her eyes.

"It's over now. Your safe," Dean pulled her closer to his chest. He felt her arms go around his waist and hold tight. Dean had almost lost Alex two times already. After this last time, Dean knew the feelings he had for Alex were real; he had never felt this way about anyone. There was something about her that was different. In one way, she was just like him; damaged, seeking revenge for family and loved the classics, but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew that he wanted to stay around to figure it out.

Alex had loosened her grip on Dean and stood back from him. She remembered his wound and went into nurse mode. "You shoulder?" Alex said hoarsely.

"Oh, it's fine," Dean wasn't worried about his shoulder, he was more worried about Alex. When she had spoken, Dean noticed her voice was hoarse, He reached up and rubbed his fingertips lightly across her neck. He saw her slightly grimace.

"Oh it's fine," Dean knew she was mocking him and smiled.

Sam had walked up to them and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry if I hurt you," Hr had risen his head to look at Alex.

Alex stepped toward Sam. She hugged him and then stepped back. "I'm glad your ok." Then without warning, Alex made a fist and punched Sam just like Dean had done. "Sorry I had to do that."

Sam gripped his jaw." Uh, I guess I deserved that." Sam turned to Dean. "Dean I think she hits harder than you."

Alex was glad that Sam was back to his normal self. Seeing Dean holding his shoulder, Alex grabbed him by the hand and drug him into the kitchen. She pushed him into the chair. "Now, your shoulder."

Dean smiled because he had never gotten the attention he got from Alex. She worried about him just as much as he worried about her. Alex helped him remove his jacket and flannel shirt. She knew his shoulder was killing him but he would never show it in front of her. Once his flannel shirt was off, Alex saw the bloodstained undershirt.

"How about we make this a little easier for me." Alex smiled to herself as she reached down and lifted the shirt off. Dean had no objections; he let Alex pull the shirt over his head. The bandage Alex had put on earlier was completely soaked with blood. Alex carefully removed the bandage and retrieved a wet towel to wipe the blood from his shoulder and chest. Alex carefully dabbed the wet towel around the wound and blood continued to pour from the wound." I think I am going to have to stitch it up."

Alex got a needle and thread; she brought the whiskey over again just in case. She began sewing up the wound. Dean noticed Alex was deep and thought. "What are you thinking about?" He tried to focus all his attention on her so he didn't have to think about the pain in his shoulder.

The question caught Alex off guard. She didn't realize she was that transparent. Dean knew her better than she thought. "I was just wondering if the demon was telling the truth. . I know demons lie, but I wonder if they actually tell the truth." Alex rarely listened to what demons had to say, but the story the demon told her touched home and it was hard for Alex not to wonder if it was true.

"I'm sure they do. Especially if it plays with you head." Dean continued to watch Alex as she took in what he had to say. She was still in deep thought as she finished stitching him up. She grabbed the bandages and wrapped his shoulder. Alex refused to meet his gaze because she knew he would ask what she was thinking about again. The demon that was inside Sam had revealed many interesting, yet scary things about her. What was so special about her that demons had wanted her dead? Of course she was a good hunter, but she didn't think she was that special. Alex finished bandaging Dean's shoulder.

"There, all done. Feel free to keep your shirt off as long as you like." Alex stood and walked behind Dean tracing her fingers across his shoulders. Dean turned around and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Wait just a minute. I think there's something we need to talk about." Dean held Alex around the waist preventing her from trying to get up. "What did he say to you in the bar?"

Alex thought back to her encounter with Sam at the bar. He had talked about her destiny, how her and Dean would stop the Apocalypse and yellow eyes' plans for Sam. Alex wondered if somehow these things were connected. Alex looked up to meet Dean's eyes and found him staring intently , waiting for her answer. She began playing with the bandage on his shoulder as she told him what the demon had said.

"Well, he told me how my mother really died; he enjoyed telling me that one. And then he went on a spill about how that, he was really after me. Something about stopping me from my destiny and whatnot. Then he mentioned something about "me and my boyfriend" stopping the Apocalypse and then yellow eyes plan being set in motion. After that you showed up. That's all.' Alex looked up to Dean's face and found him in deep thought. She felt his hand move and he began rubbing her back. "Do you think Sam would know what the demon was talking about. Maybe he remembers something."

"I'm not sure. It's possible he could remember something."

Alex got up from Dean's lap. Dean stood up and got a good look at his lean and muscular body. She whistled and he walked up to her.

"You know it's a shame that we didn't get to have our date." Dean reached for Alex's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Alex brought her hands up and placed them on his bare chest. "Aww, you mean getting tortured and beat up by a demon Sam is not your idea of a good date?"

Dean smiled and brought his hand up to cup her cheek . He saw the bruise on her forehead and the bruises on her neck and went into protector mode. Alex saw his face get serious and she put her arms around his neck. "Dean… you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. Sam's fine. You need to worry about yourself." Alex pulled his face down to hers. She wanted so bad to tell him she loved him, but refrained not knowing how he would take it. So, she tiptoed to kiss him instead. It was a short and innocent kiss and she hoped it got the point across. Alex broke from his hold and turned to go outside to get their things from the car. "You better get a shirt on. We wouldn't want Sam to get jealous."

She heard him laugh as she headed out the back door. She hadn't noticed that the sun was coming up. Alex looked up into the sky and prayed that they would get through whatever came their way because Alex knew something big was about to happen.

**(She is Love, Parachute,VA) (Don't Stop Believin', Journey)**

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter. I am still trying to decide where to go with the story. If you guys have any comments or ideas feel free to give them to me. Thanks!!!  
**


End file.
